


Dancing in the Rain

by Itsreallynotthatcomplicated



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing in the Rain, Gen, I just love these guys so much, Multi, carlos with muscles, everyone wants evie to be healthy, mal just wants them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated/pseuds/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated
Summary: Sickness and hunger are not uncommon on the Isle and Evie and Carlos are nearly always sick, no matter how much Mal and Jay do to help. But in Auradon it's different. They are healthy and fed and warm.





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon that Evie got sick a lot on the Isle and when they all got to Auradon Mal immediately cast protective spells on the four and i just kinda ran with it.

Hunger and malnutrition weakens the immune system, everyone on the Isle knows that. Most people have a perpetual cold and rashes running up and down their bodies. It’s not unusual and there is almost no helping it. But it’s worse when you are purposefully starved on an island where food is already scarce. 

Evie was constantly sick, more than was normal, even for an Isle raised kid. And she wasn’t allowed at home when she came down with a fever or vomited until her body ached. Her mother was afraid she would catch whatever Evie had. So she thrust her shivering daughter into the streets and told her to not come back until she was well and her hair was brushed and her makeup done. So she would go to Mal or Jay or Carlos, whoever was closer, and collapse, heart beating like a hummingbird’s and breath unnaturally fast. They never cast her out, were never afraid that they would catch whatever it was she had. They would wrap her up in the threadbare blankets they could find and give her the only food they had. Medicine was almost nonexistent on the Isle, the barges rarely brought it over and when they did it was Mal who would take it and mete it out to those she deemed worthy. Which was usually Evie and Carlos.

It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to be sick at the same time; they spent so much time together that it was almost inevitable. So Mal and Jay would trade, fight, and force medicine into their possession to heal the most precious things in their worthless lives. And when they were brought over to Auradon and Mal knew that her magic would no longer be dampened, she cast protective and healing spells over the three of them. Jay was rarely sick but she wouldn’t deny him the safety of health the way that King Beast had for all those years. And she cast so many health spells on Evie and Carlos that it changed the way they looked and acted. They no longer had panic flash through their eyes when they coughed, they no longer feared a cold or damp night. The pallor of Evie’s cheeks left and returned to its natural, beautiful ruddiness, cheeks red from health and vitality instead of a fever. Carlos’s eyes shone, not from sickness but from a love of life. 

Evie had to make new clothes for her and Carlos because they weren’t skin and bone that rattled when they breathed. They were full people who made the princes and princesses of Auradon look bland by comparison. Carlos grew nearly five inches and his muscles filled out, rivaling Jay in size and strength, no longer able to (or needing to) jump into Jay’s arms. He was no longer scared to start, or end, a fight, reveling in his newfound strength. He could carry Evie with no effort and he loved the weight she had. She could no longer count her ribs in the mirror and no longer wished to. She didn’t get light-headed when she stood for too long and would chase after Jay and Mal with a speed she didn’t know she had. She happily jumped into Carlos’s arms, loving the muscle that was as new as his height. Mal loved how Jay and Carlos wrestled now without caution, not worrying about hurting each other. Mal loved that the skin on Evie’s face wasn’t stretched across bone and that her breath didn’t wheeze in and out of her lungs anymore. 

Mal had always hated the rain because it always hurt her friends. But now they danced in it with no fear. They ran through the lawns with Jay and Mal never afraid to catch a cold. The four of them laughing and crashing to the ground, playing in the rain like they never, ever got to on the Isle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!! I love you all!


End file.
